


Of All The Places In The World

by OutOfTheEquation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sort of AU, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfTheEquation/pseuds/OutOfTheEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kira and Malia are transported to a different reality and forced to go to high school at Heatherport High, they think things can't get worse.</p><p>Oh how wrong they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All The Places In The World

The click of high heels on the grey floor was the first thing that announced the high school’s resident drag queen, closely followed by the cloying smell of roses which almost made Malia choke from the intensity of the smell.

 

“Hey there, girl, looking good,” he called out, winking at her as he walked past.

 

The small Japanese girl who stood next to her hid her smile as Malia shot her a look that said volumes about her irritation.

 

“C’mon, Malia, it can’t be that bad. At least we have the first few lessons together. Maybe if we just get through the day we’ll go back to Beacon Hills,” Kira tried to comfort her friend, but Malia sent her a glare which instantly stopped her from any further optimistic comments.

 

Malia slammed the locker she had been assigned shut after sniffing it out extensively and began storming towards the reception office of the school they had randomly appeared in - for apparently no reason whatsoever. Kira quickly followed her, running slightly to catch up.

 

“I am going to kill whoever stuck me in some shitty high school,” Malia muttered under her breath.

 

Kira instantly realised that Malia would probably end up saying something offensive if she was given the chance to talk to the poor guy standing behind the counter and quickly spoke up in her place, “Hey, we’re the new kids…”

 

Malia shot her a glare, and if looks could kill, with the amount of glares she had been receiving she’d probably already be dead in ten afterlives.

 

“Malia Tate and… Kira Yukimura. Welcome to Heatherport High School. Mrs Draynon will be out in a moment.”

 

Kira thanked the receptionist and sat down carefully in one of the offensively bright, orange chairs that were lined up against the opposite wall. Malia paced the room, too angry to sit down.

 

It didn’t take very long for the principal of the school to walk out of her office offering them a wide smile.

 

“Come in, girls.”

 

Kira instantly stood up and followed her, raising an eyebrow at Malia when she didn’t follow. Malia shrugged and followed close behind, still looking incredibly annoyed.

 

“So girls, you’ve read through all the school rules, I assume?”

 

“Yes,” Kira replied, the exact same time as Malia said, “No.”

 

“That is, we skimmed through them together and they seemed similar to our old school’s rules,” Kira supplied, shooting a look at her friend.

 

Malia just frowned and looked away.

 

“Well, maybe I should just go over the main ones briefly. No drugs, no alcohol, no hook-ups, no skipping classes and stay out of the opposite gender’s locker rooms. Is that clear?”

 

Malia hid her smirk, feigning innocence and nodding reverently, copying something she had seen Kira do a lot. She instantly decided she hated it and was never doing it again.

 

“If I catch you doing any of these things, there will be consequences, do you understand?”

 

Kira nodded again, Malia chose to stare at the carpeted floor instead.

 

“Well, if that’s clear, lets head off to your classes!” Mrs Drayson chirped and stood up, leading them back out into the corridor and off towards a cream-coloured door, knocking on it patiently.

 

“What the hell,” Malia muttered as she followed, and Kira hid her smile again.

 

A woman stepped out of the classroom, her hair carefully styled into a pixie cut, green eyes intently searching the room. She quickly introduced herself as Mrs Jakoby, an English teacher before forcibly dragging them both into the classroom, with the principal beaming at them the whole way until the door closed.

 

“Class, can I have your attention please?” Mrs Jakoby called, and everyone turned to look at the teacher before shifting their focus onto the two girls.

 

“This is Kira Yukimura and Malia Tate. They’re new. I don’t have to remind you to make them feel welcome, do I? I didn’t think so.”

 

Malia didn’t wait to be told before she walked through the class to sit down at a desk, Kira quickly following with an apologetic look to the teacher. As Mrs Jakoby went back to lecturing,one of the boys sitting behind Malia leaned over to whisper quietly in his friend’s ear.

 

“So much fresher than the old chicks. I’d like a piece of that.”

 

Malia curled her hands into a fist under the table and sent Kira a look.

 

This is going to be one hell of a long day…


End file.
